Conventional transceiver technologies for optical transmission can implement an on/off modulation scheme (e.g., an on/off laser diode) to transmit binary data. Additionally, conventional transceiver technologies can utilize active and/or passive filters (e.g., a band limiting filter) and one or more decision circuits (e.g., one or more D flip-flops) to recover originally transmitted binary data. However, such technologies can be improved to enable higher data rate transmission and/or higher data rate reception.
The above-described deficiencies of today's optical transmission systems and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.